You've Got Yourself A Deal
by Gladiator4Olitz
Summary: Just a one shot of what I would love to happen when Season 4 starts!


**So, this is just a one shot of how I would like Season 4 to start! This will just be a one-shot, as I have a lot of fanfic flames in the fire right now...including something I hope to be able to share soon that I am collaberating with one of the absolute best writers on this site! (and don't argue with me with you see this...you absolutely are! haha!) But I wanted to get this typed out and I hope you all enjoy!**

"Olivia, what are you doing? Jake asked as he ran an annoyed hand through his hair.

"Have you seen my white cashmere sweater?" Olivia asked absentmindedly, as she searched around her, determined to finish packing quickly. "Fitz gave it to me for my birthday one year, and I don't want to leave it," she said casually as she rifled through another drawer.

"I, um", Jake was becoming seriously annoyed, "I don't think I've seen a white cashmere sweater. Wait, is this it?" he asked, holding up a silky soft white cashmere sweater.

"Yes!" She exlaimed, as she quickly folded it and put it in with the other clothes in her suitcase. "Thanks Jake, you're a lifesaver!"

Jake set down on the side of the bed, next to her open suitcases.

"Lifesaver, huh? That's funny," he smirked as she eyed him suspiciously, and continued to toss her cosmetics into her Louis Vuitton travel cosmetic case, which had also been a present from Fitz.

"Funny?" Olivia retorted.

'I asked you to save me, Liv. I asked you to save me and stand in the sun with me and now you're going back to, to, to, um, him!"

That did it.

Olivia's eyes widened, and yet remarkabley she never broke stride in her packing as she ripped into Jake with one of her countdowns that he was very well used to. Jake seemed to be on the receiving end of a lot of Olivia Pope's countdowns these days.

"Five, I did not ask you to come with me, Jake. You invited yourself. Four, I've never been anything other than extremely honest with you about my feelings for you. I don't love you! I never have and I never will! Three, You've asked me to stand in the sun with you, but what you don't realize is that two, Fitz IS my sun." Fitz was the sun, moon, and the stars all rolled up into one for her and she was for him, too." She paused briefly, lowering her voice in a determined tone that left no room for misinterpretation. So one, it's time that I stand in my truth. And my truth is Fitz," she said simply, with a weak smile. "It's always been Fitz. There will never be anyone for me but him," she said matter of factly, as she zipped the last bag, Jake not even having the class enough to help her get them to the door.

"I understand. Goodbye, Olivia." He said as he sat down on the couch, flipped on the tv, and he knew a few minutes later, when Harry, Olivia's driver and bodyguard came to retrieve her and the door closed behind her, he had seen the last of Olivia Pope.

xxxxxxx

The cold night air was invigorating as it hit Olivia's cheeks when she had Harry finally made it out of the London brownstone. She hadn't gone on a luxury caribbean vacation as some probably expected. She just needed time to clear her head and realize what she wanted. She asked her clients all the time, "What's your end game?" "What do you want?", and it was time to answer that question for herself now. And what she wanted...was Fitz. It would always be him.

"I'll get that ma'am," Harry insisted when they reached the hanger for the private jet at the airport.

Olivia did not need the use of her father's plane. She had a lot of things to do when it came to not only Fitz when she got back to LA, but cutting any and all ties with her father and mother were high on her priority list as well. Starting right now. There was no way she would take her father's plane. She owned her own jet she had purchased years ago for OPA.

"Thanks, Harry," Olivia said gratefully, as he reached for the heavy carry on bag she had wanted on the plane with her, and someone else loaded the rest of her bags on board.

"The pilot's already filed the flight plan," he told Olivia, who nodded. "We should be in DC in a few hours."

Harry had been with Olivia for a long time. Fitz couldn't exactly ask that she receive secret service protection, so he hired and paid for the best personal body guard he would fine himself. He also liked that Harry wasn't a member of the secret service. His loyalty was only to the President to keep Ms. Pope safe and nothing else. When Olivia left, Fitz insisted Harry stay with her. Fitz didn't ask Harry for details on where Olivia was, he preferred her to contact him herself if she wanted to, he only wanted Harry to keep her protected. And Harry did his job well.

"We'll be landing soon, Ma'am," Harry informed her after a few hours. "Where would you like to go?"

"The Wh-um, no, my apartment for now, Harry," she informed the large, stocky gentleman.

After getting her to her apartment, Harry waited respectfully outside the door until Olivia opened the door an hour later. A shower in her own bathroom had felt incredible, and she had changed into the white cashmere sweater from Fitz, fitted jeans, and tall riding boots. She had rearranged a few things in her overnight bag and had a caramel colored coat thrown over her right arm.

"Headed somewhere, Ms. Pope?" Harry asked when he noticed her car keys in her hand, indicating she intended to drive herself, and her jeans, sweater, and boots let him know exactly where she intended to go. "It's getting late," he said with concern. "You sure you don't want me to drive you?"

"I"ll be fine, Harry, but thank you," she assured him. "No one even knows I'm back yet."

"If you wouldn't mind, I'd at least feel better if you let me at least follow you up, help you open the house, and then I'd be happy to stay out of your way at the guest house. But Ms. Pope, please don't just go completely alone." He tried to reason with her. "Especially this late at night."

Olivia was too tired to argue, and she had to admit, it would make her feel better to have Harry do a walk through of the house with her. She knew Fitz had kept the house closely guarded and he had a housekeeper come in once a week, but still...having Harry take her up would be comforting to her.

Harry was relieved when he climbed in the Black Suburban, as Olivia climbed into her Black Lexus.

Harry folllowed her out of the parking lot. She still needed to clear her head a lot before she saw Fitz, but she knew he wouldn't mind her using the house. After all, he had given her the key and had put her name on the deed as well.

Olivia relished in the tranquil drive to Vermont, and was looking forward to some peace and quiet in the house, their house, the house that had once held so much promise of a happy life together one day. And she knew this may very well be the last time she was ever in the house. She had left Fitz. She had left him when he was vulnerable and scared and alone and when his child had died of all times. She couldn't handle it, and she ran. She ran from him and she didn't even know if he would even speak to her again, much less still be in love with her.

Olivia pulled up to the guard shack outside the house, and the private agent Fitz kept posted there, waved her through. He was suprised to see Ms. Pope. He knew there were other arrangements for the house for the next few days, but he hadn't been informed that Ms. Pope would be coming as well. However, she had full clearance to use the house as she wished, so Sam, the gatekeeper simply smiled and waved her and Harry through.

Olivia & Harry made their way through the house, turning on a few lights & Harry doing a security sweep in each room they passed. Olivia excused herself to go to the bathroom. She always had to go to the bathroom these days. She met up with Harry a few minutes later in the kitchen.

"You've got to be starving," Olivia told him as she rummaged through the kitchen for food. She was surprised to find fresh fruits and vegetables, some pasta salads, some cookies, cold cuts, steaks, and lobsters, and muffins, granola, bacon, and orange juice in the refrigerator. "At least eat something before you get back on the road, Har."

"I won't argue with that," Harry said as he helped Olivia cut up some fruit and fix them both a plate of pasta salad.

"Gosh, I'm so hungry." Olivia said as she helped herself to a handful of shortbread cookies. "All I do is eat anymore."

"You should," Harry told her. "You're eating for two now."

Harry was the only person that knew she was pregnant. He had become a close friend to her while she was in London, and since she found out about her pregnancy a week ago, he had helped her keep it from Jake. She had been very adamant about not sleeping with Jake in London, even before she found out she was pregnant, and she was even more so glad now that she hadn't. She was carrying Fitz's baby and the thought of having sex with Jake while carrying this little miracle she and Fitz had created together made her skin crawl. But it was definitely Fitz's baby. By her calculations, the baby had been conceived in this very house, when Fitz brought her here the first time.

"When are you going to tell him, by the way?"

"I don't know," Olivia replied honestly. "But he deserves to know," she shrugged. "Even if he doesn't ever want to see me again, he has a right to know about this baby."

Harry was about to open his mouth to speak, when a sudden sound coming from the front foyer had him reaching for his weapon instead. He put his finger up to his mouth to silence Olivia, and when he was positively sure he heard the sound of someone in the house, he quickly tackled Olivia, pulling her on the floor, draped her body with his own, and yelled "I know you're there! I'm armed and I will shoot! I repeat, I will shoot!" Harry bellowed. "Reveal yourself!"

"United States Secret Service! A loud voice boomed through the hall into the kitchen, as two agents quickly tackled Fitz, pulling him away.

"Harry? Is that you? Fitz called out under the crushing weight of the two agents on top of him.

"Yes, Sir, Mr. President!" Harry yelled back. "I've got Miss Pope, and respectfully, sir, I'm not putting down my weapon until I know those are your agents with you, Sir!"

"How about you-" the lead agent started to yell back at Harry.

"Liv? Livvy? Are you in there?" Fitz yelled, still under the weight of the agents.

"It's me, Fitz! I'm here!" Harry had moved his weight off of her, but he would still stand in front of her until he was adamantly certain it was United States agents with the President. Olivia was now sobbing, and it broke Fitz's heart to hear it.

"Livvy, you listen to me first. Everything's okay! It's going to be just fine!" Fitz said soothingly toward the direction of the kitchen. "Everybody else," he said, putting back on his authoritative, presidential voice, "Stand down."

"But sir?" One of the agents started to object.

"I said stand down!" Fitz barked in a tone that left no room for argument.

And with that, Harry stepped out into the hallway first, keeping Olivia behind him, and then Fitz made his way out from behind his agents, and opened his arms right up to let Olivia land right in them. She was scared and crying, and shaking.

Fitz was shocked that she was even there. He had no idea what was even going on, but his first order of business was to get her calmed down, and then the agents assured that they were all fine.

"Gentlemen, I appreciate all of your protection, for both of us," he added, nodding to Harry, "more than I can express. But I think Ms. Pope and I will be fine for the evening," he said, noticing Olivia was still uncharacteristically crying in his arms. This was not like her at all to be so emotional.

"Sir, if you don't mind, we're still going to do a sweep of the full premises ourselves before we leave you." His lead agent said.

"That will be fine, Kent, thank you," Fitz nodded.

"And thank you, Harry," Fitz turned to shake Harry's hand. "I don't know what exactly is going on here," Fitz admitted with a smile first to Harry, then to Liv, "But I trust that whatever it is, my agents can get Olivia back to DC home safely when she's ready to go." Fitz had no idea why Olivia was even there, how long she'd been there, why she was there. Was she wanting to talk to him? And if so, why didn't she come to the White House? Fitz was absolutely confused.

"Yes, sir, Mr. President."

Fitz gave Harry a very generous tip for all his hard work and Olivia insisted on walking him out herself.

"He's not going to run from you. Just tell him how you feel," Harry told her quietly when they were back on the front porch of the property. "Tell him everything, Liv."

"I don't know what I'd do without you, Har," Olivia smiled as she reached up to hug the gentle giant in front of her. "Thank you for everything. I'll let you know when I need you in a few days or so," she told him.

"I don't know what you'd do without me, either!" Harry laughed, as he made his way back to his vehicle and left Olivia with the President and his agents.

"Where is everyone else?" Olivia asked Fitz, suddenly now nervous, when she came back in and saw it was just the two of them.

"They've retired to the agent quarters down the property a little way," he said, looking her straight in the eye. "They won't be back up to the main house unless we need them," he gave her a pointed expression that let her know he wanted to know what was going on.

They suddenly felt awkward with each other. A lot had happened in the past couple of months that she was gone, and neither knew how to approach the other. They had both changed in a lot in a short time. Fitz had lost a child, and didn't yet know he was expecting another one. Olivia had regretted her decision to leave since the minute the plane took off, she had dealt with finding out she was pregnant all alone, and her own realizations about both her parents.

"Did you, um," Fitz started to say, not sure if he should approach her or not. She felt so good in his arms when they were surrounded by the agents a short while ago, but now, things were different. It was just the two of them, face to face. "Did you have a nice drive in?" He fumbled for small talk.

"You're asking about my drive?" Olivia asked, dumbfounded.

"Honestly, I don't know what to say to you right now, Olivia." Fitz said honestly. "I don't know why you're here, I don't know-"

"Do you want me to go?" She asked quietly. "If this is a mistake, I can-"

"No," Fitz said insistently as he quickly reached to gently grab her arm to keep her from turning towards the door.

And just as quickly as he touched it, he released her arm. It wasn't lost on either of them that that was the first form of physical contact between them since the agents and Harry had left.

"No," he repeated. "I absolutely don't want you to go. I just have so many questions, and I'm a little thrown off that you're here."

"I have questions, too," she said honestly, as they made their way towards the large living room. Harry had started the gas logs when they arrived to help warm up the room. Olivia sat down on the couch, relieved to be off her feet, and it wasn't lost on her that Fitz sat a good distance away from her. She didn't blame him.

"Such as?" He asked with a raised eyebrow. "I've told you before, when it comes to you, I'm an open book."

She immediately turned to look at him.

"What?" Fitz chuckled. "Did you expect that to change?"

When she didn't respond, he pressed her further.

"What's your question?" he asked gently, his eyes burning so fiercly into hers that she was sure he already knew the question she was about to ask.

"Do you still love me?" she asked so quietly, almost in a whisper that was so quiet, he almost didn't hear her. She was so scared of what he might say, she had to quickly avert her eyes from his.

"Do I still love you?" Fitz repeated back gently, her face seemingly glowing by the light of the fireplace not going unnoticed by him. "Look at me," he said. When she refused, he leaned in closer and gently turned her face up towards his with his hand. "Livvy, I've never stopped loving you." he said in the sweetest, softest voice she had ever heard.

"But I left and-"

"Do you not remember me telling you that there is not anything you could ever do that could ever make me not love you?" He asked with a tired smile.

He was the President of the United States. The most powerful man on the planet. But when it came to the brown beauty sitting staring at him, so open, and so vulnerable, he was putty in her hands. She owned his heart, and she always would.

"I've been the reason for everything that has gone wrong in your life," she shook her head. "I'm the common denominator in all of it."

"No, you're not," Fitz shook his head, and moved in to try to stroke her cheek, but she didn't feel like she deserved his love, and flinched. Fitz instinctively pulled his hand back in suprise.

"No, you're not," Fitz disagreed, shaking his head adamently. "You're one of the few good things that have ever happened in my life." He said honestly. "You, Jerry," he stopped briefly as a lump formed in his throat at the memory of the son he had lost. "Karen, and Teddy."

"And the new baby," Olivia said casually, as her eyes immediately went to read the expression on his face.

"And the new baby," Fitz agreed. "You're the only...wait! What did you say?"

"The new baby," she repeated, as she nervously bit her nail.

She was scared of how he would react at first, but she watched as the President of the United States mouth fell open and a look of pure shock spread across his face, as he looked at first her face, then her belly. Olivia wasn't quite sure what to make of that, and she was usually quite skilled at reading people's expressions, especially his.

"You're pregnant?" Fitz asked.

"Mhmmm." She smiled when she saw the slightest signs that the corners of his mouth were turning upward.

There was no way he could have known just by seeing her with her clothes on. Her jeans were becoming slightly snugger, but she had

"How did that? I mean, how did..." his voice trailed off.

"Do you need me to explain that to you, Mr. President?" she raised an eyebrow and allowed herself to laugh for a minute.

"I know how," he moved in closer to her. " But when?" he was so fully of questions and was practically speechless.

"I'll answer all your questions," she assured him.

"Just answer one," he said, and this time it was her that knew exactly what question he was about to ask.

"Okay," she agreed.

"Is it mine?"

"Fitz-" she started to say gently.

"Just tell me," he said.

He didn't know how far along she was or what her relationship with Jake had been when she was gone, but he thought he had a pretty good idea, and the thought made him sick at his stomach. And he certainly didn't want to bring up when she had slept with Jake to get information on B6-13, but he had to know if the child she was carrying was his.

"Fitz," she sat up straight and moved in closer to him, and reached to cup his face in her hands, her touch alone sending shivers down his spine.

"This is your baby," she said clearly enough to leave no room for misinterpretation. "This is our baby. I think it happened the night you brought me here for the first time."

That was comforting to him, to know that there baby had been conceived in their home in Vermont.

"Are you sure?" His eyes searched out hers.

"I'm positive Fitz, there's no way this baby isn't yours," she assured him. "I had just taken a course of antibiotics before we were here, and I think it counteracted my pill," she told him. She wanted to give him enough information, but she didn't want to give him more than he wanted. Despite the risky situation with Fitz, they had always only relied on her being on the pill. She took it religiously every single day. With all the other obstacles constantly in their way, neither one of them wanted any additional ones separating them, not even so much as a think piece of latex. When they were together, they both wanted, they needed to be as close as they could possibly be, with no barriers.

She had only been with Jake twice, but even those two times, she didn't feel the same way about him. As much as Jake complained about it, she had insisted he wear a condom. Some things were only reserved for Fitz.

"For what it's worth, I want you to know that I never once slept with Jake while I was away. I was upfront with him the whole time that you're the only man I love."

"Livvy-"

"Let me finish," she insisted. "I want you to know that I don't need anything from you if this is more than you can handle right now and with Jerry-"

"You think because I lost one child, I can't be happy about another one?"

"That's not what I meant," Liv said. "I just don't want you to feel like you owe me anything. I can raise this baby by myself if I need to. I just thought you had a right to know. I would never keep this from you, Fitz."

It was obvious they were both trying, but they still weren't back to being the way they normally were together, and neither of them knew how to get them back to that place. But it wasn't lost on either of them that they had barely touched. They still had so much left to talk about and Fitz had just found out about the baby. And they were both exhausted. None of it was helping.

"I'll tell you what," Fitz said with a gentle smile, trying to reassure her. "How about we head to bed now, and get some rest? We can talk in the morning," he suggested.

"Good idea, Mr. President," she teased, and let him help her up.

They made their way up the winding staircase and if either of them felt awkward downstairs, it was nothing compared to the tension between them now. Neither of them had come up here for a weekend of hot sex. They hadn't even known the other would be there. Olivia had planned to go to the White House to talk to him in a couple of days, but neither of them had expected this.

"Why don't um, you take the master bedroom, and I'll sleep in the room next door."

Olivia was surprised. She didn't know exactly what they were planning on doing about sleeping arrangements, but she was surprised at his suggestion.

"Oh, um...okay," she smiled.

"Would you uh-"

"This is fine," she nodded. "We can talk more in the morning."

She wanted so badly for him to stay with her. It felt so good to be in his arms earlier then the agents were there, and she wanted nothing more than to wrap herself in his arms and stay there forever, but he didn't offer, and she didn't know how to tell him what she wanted.

It had taken Fitz every ounce of self control he could muster to suggest she take the master bedroom by herself. He wanted to hold her body close to his all night. He'd missed her so much and he wanted to take in her sweet smell and run his fingers all along her silky curves to remind himself that he wasn't dreaming. She was really here. In their house. In Vermont. With him.

"Why, um, why don't I let you get ready for bed and you can use the bathroom first," he suggested.

"Thanks," she laughed. "I always have to use the bathroom these days," she smiled and he laughed at her attempt to break the ice with humor before closing the door to the master bedroom behind him.

She suddenly didn't know what to sleep in. She had brought some lacy, sexy chemises with her, but that didn't seem right. She remembered the white La Perla silk pajamas that had been a gift from him. She quickly changed, and made her way to the bathroom with her Louis Vuitton cosmetic bag. She opened the door after finishing her nightly routine. She had brushed her teeth, washed her face, and had slathered moisturizer on her face when she opened the bathroom door. All she had left to do now was brush her hair.

She was standing in front of the mirror, brushing her hair in long, smooth strokes with her Mason Pearson brush when she caught his reflection in the bathroom mirror. He was standing behind her, dressed in his pajama bottoms, and his eyes were burning holes into hers in the reflection of the mirror.

She watched, almost unable to move, as he slowly approached her from behind and gently took the hairbrush from her hand.

"98, 99, 100," he said to her reflection in the mirror when he finished the hundredth stroke.

He gently sat the brush down and then placed his hands on either side of the vanity, resting them on either side of her, trapping her body closely against his.

"How did you know I was on 98?" she smiled softly.

"I'd been watching you for awhile," he admitted, with a sheepish grin and a small nod. "I've always loved to watch you brush your hair."

"I remember."

"So we're having a baby, huh?" he said to her reflection in the mirror, and she watched as his hand traveled around her body and rested on her only very slightly swollen tummy to rub soft circles on her stomach.

"We're having a baby," she said in a near whisper as she allowed herself to rest her head against his bare chest.

It felt so good to be close to him.

"I know it's all a big mess, and -"

"Livvy?"

"Hmmm?" she moaned at the touch of his hands on her stomach.

"Be quiet," he smiled sexily as he gently turned her around and his mouth sought out hers.

She didn't realize how strong an ache she had for him as she parted her lips and allowed him entrance into her mouth.

Without another word, Fitz lifted her on the bathroom vanity and stepped into the space between her parted legs.

They kissed for what seemed like hours, trying in desperation to make up for all the kisses they had missed while she was away.

Fitz trailed love marks down her neck, and let his expert fingers go to work on her silky pajama top while she stroked his hardening length through his pajama bottoms.

"Fitz," She said between moans.

"Hmmmmm," he managed to get out as he unfastened the third button on her top and was massaging one breast, and sucking hard on her other nipple.

"I need you to take me to bed," she said urgently. The ache between her legs was almost painful at his close proximity. She had felt an emptiness inside for him the entire time she was away, and no one could fill her as completely as he did.

Fitz needed no further encouragement as he pushed the silk top of her, leaving her bare breasts on display for him as he quickly carried her back to the master bedroom. He gently desposited her on the bed and made fast disposal of the rest of her clothes while she tugged his pajama pants and boxers down his legs. Fitz kicked them off once they fell to his ankles.

They both wanted to take their time. To leasurly make sweet love for hours, but Fitz needed her. He wasn't alive when she wasn't there. He couldn't breathe when she wasn't there. And neither one of them could wait any longer.

His breathing labored and his ears flushed, as he ran his tongue over every inch of her body like a man possessed.

"Spread your legs," he instructed, and she willingly parted them for him.

"You're so fucking wet, Livvy," he panted, as he plunged first his middle finger, then added his index inside her.

"I only get wet for you, Fitz," she moaned, as he massaged her g-spot.

So many men never learned how to find a woman's sweet spot, but President Grant found hers each and every time. She was like a map that he could spend hours studying, and he knew every beautiful inch of her body like the back of his hand.

She knew he needed to hear it, and she'd been right. It was music to his ears.

"Oh my God," Olivia moaned as she spread her legs further for him and he continued to massage her from inside her now dripping walls.

"Tell me, Livvy," he instructed while he thrust his finger deeper, as if he were searching for a pot of gold at the end of the rainbow. "I need to know."

He was prepared for her answer, but he needed to know.

"I didn't Fitz," she admitted honestly, answering his unspoken question.

"You didn't give Ballard any pussy while you were gone?"

"No," she felt her eyes roll back in her head as he used his thumb to rub her clit in hard, fast circles.

"Say it."

"I didn't give him any pussy," she moaned as she struggled to form a coherent response. "Only you fuck my pussy, Fitz. Only you cum in my pussy." She was telling him and giving him exactly what he needed.

"That's right," he said as he stroked his cock with his other hand. "Only this cock gets your pussy, Sweet Baby."

"I need you now, Fitz." She told him. "I can't wait anymore."

Fitz joined her on the bed, gently getting on top of her and kissing her passionately.

He was about to line himself up with her entrance, when he suddenly stopped, a look of pure fear in his eyes.

"What about the baby?" he asked her. "We could hurt-"

"No, we can't," she assured him. "We won't hurt the baby. It's okay."

"Are you sure?" He asked again. He wanted to be with her so badly, but he couldn't risk hurting their baby.

"I promise, it's fine," she said, touched by his concern, as she gently stroked his cheek and then pulled him back down to her to kiss along his jaw line.

Fitz entered her slowly, and she could tell he was wanting to be extremely careful. Which is why he was suprised when she flinched suddenly.

"Livvy? Are you okay? What's wrong? Is it the-"

"It's fine," she assured him. "It's just been awhile," she grinned, and he smiled back with relief.

When she told him she hadn't slept with Ballard while she was gone, she had meant it and Fitz had an erection of considerable girth.

"Let's just go slow at first," she nodded.

Fitz moved slowly inside her, giving her a little more with each thrust, until she was soon rotating her hips to meet his thrusts and groaning in passion.

"Harder," she moaned, and he quickened his pace when he was sure she was comfortable.

"Even harder," she moaned again, causing them to both laugh momentarily, as he pulled her ankles over his shoulders and fucked into her body for all he was worth.

If Fitz was close before, he was about to erupt when she dug her nails into his ass and held on.

"Awwww...yes! Fuck!" Fitz grunted. He was about to explode, but he wouldn't before she did.

"I'm going to cum Fitz," she told him. "Holy fuck! I'm going to cum!" she screamed as he continued to pound into her.

"That's it, baby," he said, reaching for her hands to let her squeeze. "Let's cum together."

And without another word, they came hard, their bodies connected at their centers and their hands. Olivia squeezed his hands hard as her body shook, just as Fitz twitched on top of her and spilled his seed deep inside her.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Fitz asked, concerned about her.

"I'm absolutly perfect now," she teased him, planting a quick kiss on his lips. "And by the way," she added with a seductive smile. "There's no way you're sleeping anywhere but right in this bed with me tonight, Mr. President."

"On one condition," Fitz countered, planting a quick kiss on the tip of her nose, still laying between her parted legs.

"Tomorrow I resign," he said seriously. "I let Nichols have it."

"Fitz," she hesitated. She didn't want him to give up his presidency. "You love being President."

"At one point I did, yes," he admitted. "But not anymore. It's not worth the cost. It cost me Jerry," he said sadly. "And I'm not going to let it cost me one more person I love. Not Karen, or Teddy or this baby, and certainly not you."

"Well if Nichols has it, that might make Mellie happy," Olivia laughed.

"I guess it would," Fitz said, as he nuzzled her nose with his. "The irony."

"And I get a divorce and ask you to marry me," He said. "That would make me happy," he said with a grin.

"Well, assuming I say yes," she nodded practically, before her a huge smile spread across her face, letting him know she was teasing.

Without a word, Fitz gently hit her with a pillow, starting a pillow fight before pulling her on top of him.

"Olivia Pope, what am I going to do with you?" he sighed.

"I guess you're going to marry me," she nodded. "So I gues that means you've got yourself a deal, Mr. President."

"Really?" Fitz said, his face lighting up like a kid on Christmas morning.

"Really." She grinned back at him.

"Well that's good," he said practically. "Because I really didn't want to sleep anywhere but with you tonight."

"You," she said, rolling on top of him, and straddling his waist. "Are never sleeping anywhere ever again, that isn't right beside me."

"I like the sound of that," he nodded, as she bent down to kiss him again. "I like the sound of that very much."

**Again, I hope everyone enjoyed! Season 4 will be here before we know it! Please let me your reviews! I love hearing your thoughts and opinions! And again, thank you so much for reading! **


End file.
